Mine Forever
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: "And you will never, ever get rid of me." "I wouldn't want it any other way." A little Thalico one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's Mine. I also don't own the song. In Thalia's POV Hope you enjoy it!


**Heres a one-shot based on Taylor Swift's 'Mine' Its Thalico!**

**This is a little thank you to all those Thalico fans out there that got me my 100 reviews! Thank you sooooo much! I lliterally (ask anyone in my family) screamed when i saw the count was up to 103 :) thank you all so much!**

**I have been meaning to write this one-shot for a while. it is rather short, but i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Thalico is not mine, its not Rick's either... yet it is still a dream. but seriously i dont own any of PJATO**

* * *

><p>Mine Forever<p>

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

Well, Nico wasn't quite in college yet, but he was taking some college level courses. What can I say? He's really good with math. He lived in his own apartment, so he had to work a part time job at the local diner across the street, to make sure he could pay his rent.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

I was just a regular eighteen year old who was afraid of heights (which is really ironic considering who my father is and all) and didn't believe in love. Even if I had left the Hunters, love was still hard for me to believe in.

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

And a year later, Nico and I were finally together. I would hang out at his apartment, sit next to him on the couch, rest my head on his chest, take in the scent of his Hollister cologne, you know, all that lovey-dovey stuff. I could even distinctly see the moment we had gotten together, in my mind. And I smiled.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

We had gone down to the beach at Camp Half-Blood one day after dinner, just to watch the sunset. We sat down in the sand next to each other and he slowly slipped his arm around my shoulders, bringing us closer together. I smiled up at him and closed the gap between our faces. It was then that he made a rebel out of me, a careless gods' careful-around-love daughter. That day, I swore that he was the best thing that had ever and will ever be mine.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

Another two years later, I'm in my second-nearing third- year of college. Nico and I had gone public/steady a while earlier, and could never be happier. I spent most of my days and nights at his place. I was there so much; Nico decided that I should get my own spot in his dresser so I ended up having two full drawers filled with my stuff, in his bedroom. I was actually kinda proud about that, for some reason.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

The night he suggested we moved in with each other, the actual severity of our relationship hit me. Everything began to flow out of me; my scare that we'll make the same mistakes as my dad and mother did. Nico held me tight during this confession and stroked my hair lovingly. He whispered in my ear that it would never happen. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew that we never would.

_But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes this is what I thought about_

Six months later, my junior year of college, I had finally moved in with him and (very, very happily, I might add) had become his fiancé. But the bills kept on coming, and we could barely scrounge up enough money to pay them. But, whenever I had a free moment from all of the stress of the bills and planning a wedding, I just thought about the night everything started, and everything seemed easy and well again, even if it was only for a few moments.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

And on the day of the wedding, everything was beautiful. We had decided to have it on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, where we first got together. There were lights strung up everywhere and they shimmered and shined on the lake like tiny fireflies in the dark night sky. As I stood next to Nico at the altar, he could finally see the love in my eyes and I finally believed in it. Love, that is. He took the rebel careful daughter of a careless man, and turned me into Mrs. Thalia di Angelo.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said ill never leave you alone_

Nico and I never fought, well, except… that one night. I was having this terrible nightmare where Nico was so angry and mad at me and then left me alone with the house and bills and kids…I woke up crying and panting, saw the clock, it said 2:30AM, jumped out of our shared bed, and ran outside. Nico (being the amazing husband that he is) jumped out of bed after I did, chased after me yelling my name and asking where I was going. I had this deep hollow feeling inside; I felt as if he really was going to leave me, the dream felt so real, but…it wasn't. Nico held my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. Hi looked straight into my eyes and said with so much force and emotion, that I knew everything that came out of his mouth was the cold-hard truth. "Thalia di Angelo (have I ever told you how much I love hearing that?) I swear on the River Styx that I will never leave you. I could never leave you alone.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

" Thals, I remember that night we went down to the lake. We sat and watched the sunset over the horizon and I wrapped my arm around you and we, for the first time, kissed… Thalia every time I see you I think of that first day. I took you, a rebel daughter of Zeus, and made you take my name. I fell in love with you. I swear that you are just the best thing that had ever been mine. That will ever be mine. And you will never, ever, get rid of me."

_Hold on, make it last_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," I told him.

_Yes, yes do you believe it now_

_Yes, yes we're gonna make it now_

_Yes, yes I can see it_

_I can see it now_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooooo... Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Review it? <strong>**;)**

**-Love**


End file.
